Knightfall
Knightfall is the twenty first episode of season one and introduces the villian Bane. Synopsis This episode begins where the last one left off. Bruce Wayne is in his office and learns that Lew Moxon now owns Wayne Enterprises. Bruce becomes outraged and Moxon has security escort him out of Wayne Enterprises. As Bruce arrives at Wayne Manor he begins to tear up a room. At that moment Alfred walks in. Alfred asks what is going on. Then Bruce replies "Moxon now owns Wayne Enterprise, every thing my father built is falling into the hands of criminals!" Somtime later a criminal originally from the the Santa Prisca prision of Peña Dura named Durance (first name unknown) is about to be executed in Blackgate Penitentiary. Just then a black ops team breaks in and abducts Durance. Durance is then taken to Lew Moxon. Moxon offers him a job which he accepts. Moxon then has Durance taken to Wayne Enterprise and experiments on him with a new super steroid called Venom. Durance then dons a costume and begins to call himself Bane. Moxon tells Bane that he wants him to kill Batman. However, Bane replies that facing Batman in his prime would be insane and that he has a plan to physically and mentally weaken him first. A few nights later Bane, and his henchmen Bird and Zombie, arrive at Arkham Asylum and Bane uses his super strength to free various criminals. At that moment Bruce Wayne is at Wayne Manor and the Batwave signals on his cell phone so he suits up and goes to Arkham Asylum. Batman attempts to stop the break out but there are too many criminals to fight at once. Several of the criminals make their escape. Batteling the various criminals makes Batman weaker. For several nights Batman captures Arkham inmates which makes him weaker. A few nights later the Batwave alerts Batman that Joker and Scarecrow have invaded City Hall and that they have taken Hamilton Hill hostage. The Dark Knight then drives to city hall in the Batmobile. A few minutes later Batman arrives at city hall and rushes inside and faces Joker and Scarecrow. However, Batman is already exhausted and a dose of Scarecrow's Fear Gas pushes Batman to his physical and mental limits and makes him see the death of his parents. Joker and Scarecrow then make their escape. From a distance Bane is watching the Dark Knight and deduces that he is really Bruce Wayne. Bane later reports to Moxon and says "I have broken his spirit, now I will break the bat." A few hours later much to Batman and Alfred's surprise Bane attacks the Dark Knight at Wayne Manor. Their fight leads them into the Batcave. Batman attempts to fight Bane. However, Bane pumps Venom into his head and gains super strength. Bane then beats Batman mercilessly. Bane then raises Batman above his head and snaps Batman's spine over his leg breaking his back. Bane then takes Batman to Gotham Square and throws him off a rooftop to show his superiority to the populace. Alfred quickly acts and saves Batman. Alfred then takes Bruce to see a doctor named Shondra Kinsolving who informs him that his back is broken and that he will be incapacitated for several months. As Kinsolving leaves Bruce tells Alfred that he has to stop Bane. Alfred replies that Bruce is insane and that he nearly died when he faced Bane. Bruce and Alfred begin to argue. Alfred then storms out of Wayne Manor. The next day Bruce was watching the news and learns that Bane has taken control of Gotham. Bruce then gets in his wheelchair and takes the elevator to the Batcave. In the Batcave, Bruce attempts to build a weapon to fight Bane but in his weakened state is unable to do it himself. Alfred then enters the Batcave and helps Bruce. Bruce then looks at Alfred and says "You haven't given up on me." Alfred then replies "Never." Then Bruce and Alfred, along with Harold Allnut, build a weapon that will allow Batman to take on Bane, a robotic exo-suit called the JPV Battle Suit. A few days later Bruce watches one of Vicki Vale's news reports about Bane who has now taken control of the city. While watching the report Bruce notices that that Bane pumps the Venom from a device on his wrist through a tube that is connected to his brain. Bruce then turns to Alfred and says "I know how to beat Bane." At that moment Bane finds Catwoman and hires her to do a job for him. Catwoman breaks into a jewelry store knowing that Batman will arrive. When Batman does arrive he chases Catwoman who leads him into a trap. Bane then steps out and pumps himself full of Venom. Bane looks at the JPV Battle Suit and says "You will not defeat me with toys." The two start to fight and Bane is shocked to learn that the robitic suit enhances Batman's strength. The fight continues for several minutes. However, Bane grabs hold of the JPV Battle Suit. Bane starts to crush the suit. However, Batman is able to get one arm free and he pulls the tube out of Bane's head. The lack of Venom then makes Bane very weak and Batman knocks him out. As the police arrive Batman grabs the pump and vanishes. Back at the Batcave Bruce examines the pump. Bruce is then shocked when he finds a Wayne Enterprise logo on one of the parts of the pump. Bruce then turns to Alfred and angrily says "Moxon is using my fathers company to create weapons." Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Thomas Wayne (hallucination) *Martha Wayne (hallucination) *Joe Chill (hallucination) *Black ops team *Bird *Zombie *Arkham prisoners *Harold Allnut Locations and Items *Gotham City *Wayne Enterprises *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Santa Prisca (Mentioned only) *Peña Dura (Mentioned only) *Blackgate Penitentiary *Moxon's office *Venom *Bane's pump *Arkham Asylum *Batwave *City Hall *Batmobile *Fear Gas *Gotham Square *JPV Battle Suit *Jewelry store Notes *This episode is loosley adapted from the Knightfall storyline that ran throught the Batman comics from 1993 to 1994. *In the original Knightfall storyline the breakout caused by Bane caused a rift between Batman and Robin because Batman wanted to capture the escaped criminals by himself. Because Robin had not been intoduced his role is replaced by Alfred. *Bane apparently never revealed to anybody that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bane possibly did this because he had his own agenda. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z